Orang Bilang
by littleparadox
Summary: For SasuSaku Fanday / Orang-orang bilang, aku cinta kau. / Collab between LuthRhythm and Amakusa Natsumi.


**Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Orang Bilang adalah milik LuthRhythm dan Amakusa Natsumi**

**Peringatan akan adanya OOC dan AU**

_**Special for the most beloved one:**_

_**SasuSaku**_

_**.**_

_**Happy SasuSaku fanday, Blossoms!**_

.

* * *

_Sebuah fiksi kolaborasi antara LuthRhythm dan Amakusa Natsumi

* * *

_

**Orang Bilang

* * *

**

_Orang-orang bilang, aku cinta kau.

* * *

_

Derai tawa ringan memenuhi aula seiring kerumunan anak di taman kanak-kanak itu menipis. Mereka saling bercanda dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal satu sama lain, siap meninggalkan bangunan bercat warna-warni itu dengan sebelah tangan menggandeng tangan ibu atau ayah. Perlahan-lahan, bangunan itu bertambah sepi. Satu demi satu, para kanak-kanak melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari area sekolah.

Angin pun berdesir lembut, ikut serta mengucapkan selamat jalan kepada para generasi muda itu. Daun-daun bergemerisik pelan, menimbulkan suara nyaman yang menenangkan. Gumpalan awan berarak menutupi matahari, menyaring sinarnya sehingga tingkat keterikan tidak terlalu tinggi.

Ah, mungkin saat ini para anak-anak TK sudah sampai di rumah mereka, sibuk mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman di sofa dan menyetel televisi, menonton acara kartun favorit mereka sembari menyeruput susu dingin.

Tapi tidak semua anak sedang bersantai layaknya mereka.

Setidaknya hal itu tidak dilakukan oleh kedua anak itu.

Mereka berdiri berdampingan, diselingi jarak yang cukup lebar. Tidak ada percakapan yang mengalir di antara mereka—kedua anak itu hanya diselimuti keheningan. Keheningan yang tak menentu—antara nyaman dan canggung. Kedua anak itu—perempuan dan lelaki—tak saling menatap. Bahkan orang yang melihat mereka pun akan sangsi kalau mereka saling mengenal.

Padahal, kenyataan tidak berkata demikian.

Uchiha Sasuke memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, bahkan untuk anak berumur lima tahun sepertinya. Dan harga diri itulah yang menjadi salah satu faktor akan adanya keheningan misterius ini. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia tak berani menyapa gadis manis di sebelahnya. Oh, _Kami-Sama_… padahal, mereka telah tumbuh besar bersama sejak bayi.

Haruno Sakura—anak perempuan berambut sewarna dengan namanya itu menatap langit dengan tatapan mengira-ngira, seakan-akan mobil ibunya akan turun dari langit untuk menjemputnya. Sasuke selalu mengagumi kedua bola mata _emerald_ cemerlang itu—mereka terlihat polos dan bersinar. Seakan benar-benar tak ada apa pun yang ia sembunyikan di balik iris hijau indah tersebut.

Terdengar suara klakson ringan di luar pagar taman kanak-kanak. Sang Uchiha junior mengenali betul suara itu, suara klakson mobil ibunya. Ia mengerling Sakura, yang memandang mobil yang tadi mengklakson itu dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Sasuke! Ayo, pulang!" panggil Uchiha Mikoto dari balik kemudi, satu tangan melambai pada putra bungsunya. Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengerti, namun ia belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Matanya masih terpancang di gadis berambut merah muda yang masih belum dijemput.

Sakura kelihatannya tak menyadari kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sedang memandanginya, enggan meninggalkannya pulang. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke akhirnya beranjak dari samping Sakura, mendekati mobil ibunya. Namun alih-alih membuka pintu dan masuk, ia berdiri di depan pintu pengemudi, merogoh-rogoh tas kecilnya, kemudian mengeluarkan—tentu tak dapat disangka—selembar kertas warna.

Sasuke berjingkat dan berbisik di telinga Mikoto, membuat wanita anggun itu menaikkan satu alisnya, tapi tetap mengambil kertas warna tersebut dan mulai melipat. Sasuke memperhatikan lipatan kertas di tangan ibunya dengan sabar. Namun dirinya sendiri heran, mengapa ketika ia kembali mengerling Sakura yang masih berdiri menunggu jemputannya dengan sabar di aula, jantungnya sedikit melompat karena malu?

Sasuke mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di dalam otaknya itu, menerima kembali kertas warna yang telah disulap menjadi bentuk lain dari tangan ibunya, menggenggamnya dengan hati-hati, kemudian setengah berlari kembali ke aula, menuju Sakura.

Gadis itu terdiam, menatap Sasuke dengan bingung ketika anak lelaki itu tak bicara apa-apa, melainkan menyodorkan lipatan kertas itu—sebuah bangau kertas. Sakura menerimanya dengan pelan, seulas senyum perlahan merekah di bibirnya. Sasuke bahkan melihat secercah rona kemerahan muncul di pipinya yang halus.

"Biar... aku tidak sendirian menunggu Okaa-san?" tanya Sakura, menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus dengan mata _emerald-_nya. Bangau kertas itu dipegangnya dengan hati-hati di atas telapak tangan mungilnya—Sasuke berharap ia akan terus menyimpannya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, alih-alih ia malah berkata, "Aku duluan, ya," dan berlari kembali ke mobil ibunya. Setengah tergelincir karena terburu-buru, ia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di atas jok di samping ibunya, matanya menampilkan ekspresi aku-tak-percaya-aku-baru-saja-melakukan-itu sembari bibir terkatup rapat karena gugup.

Mikoto terkikik kecil, senyumnya mengembang lebar. Menekan pedal gas, ia memutar setir sembari berkata kepada anaknya yang yang sekarang memerah wajahnya, "Sasu _naksir_ Saku-chan, ya?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, namun ia tersenyum samar setelah yakin ibunya sudah kembali berkonsentrasi ke arah jalanan.

._-:-_.

Tuan matahari benar-benar tidak kira-kira memancarkan sinarnya, tak peduli puluhan siswa-siswi sekolah menengah pertama Konoha tengah berlari tak henti mengelilingi lapangan dalam maraton panjang. Terengah-engah dan mandi keringat, mereka mengayunkan kaki mereka asal-asalan—bahkan tak mirip sebuah gerakan berlari—terus berjalan, berpindah dari satu sisi lapangan ke sisi yang lain. Beberapa siswa lelaki yang berbadan cukup atletis masih bertahan, mengontrol gerakan mereka sehingga mereka berlari stabil. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan yang bertubuh kerempeng? Mereka hanya berjalan gontai, berlari dalam urutan paling belakang.

Maito Gai malah tak terlihat capek—guru olahraga itu malah berlari di tempat dengan kecepatan yang dikontrol, mengamati setiap muridnya dengan tatapan bangga dan sebuah senyum yang selalu melekat di wajahnya, seperti sudah diprogram.

"Ayo! Gerakkan kaki-kaki kalian! Mumpung kalian masih muda! Nikmati masa muda kalian, anak-anak!" seru Gai, mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak berbalur keringat, menyemangati muridnya yang tidak terpengaruh oleh semangatnya.

"Sensei! Kami minta istirahat minum!" seorang gadis berambut merah darah mengacungkan tangannya. Ia berhenti di tempat, menarik napas pendek-pendek, mengelap peluh dari dahinya.

Gai bimbang sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan berkata, "Oh, baiklah, Karin. Anak-anak, kita istirahat sebentar!"

Si gadis berambut merah—Karin, yang langsung merasa senang, segera berlari keluar lapangan—kelihatannya energinya telah kembali. Tetapi murid-murid lain belum ada yang mengikut jejaknya. Mereka masih tinggal di lapangan dengan patuh, mendengarkan sisa perkataan Gai.

"Kalian boleh kembali ke kelas untuk beristirahat atau ke kantin untuk membeli minum, tetapi tiga puluh menit lagi kembali ke sini! Mengerti?" umum Gai, menyetop acara lari di tempatnya.

Terdengar koor lemah "Mengerti," dari seluruh lapangan sebelum para murid yang sudah kepayahan membubarkan diri. Beberapa anak lelaki, yang menyimpan uang di sakunya, segera berlari ke kantin untuk membeli sebotol air mineral atau segelas teh dingin. Tetapi hal itu tak berlaku bagi Sasuke. Beruntung ia membawa minuman dari rumah, sehingga ia tak perlu berdesakan dengan teman-teman lainnya yang menguarkan bau keringat khas lelaki.

Mulut botol Sasuke sudah setengah jalan menuju wajahnya ketika ia menangkap sosok yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Gadis itu—Haruno Sakura, berjalan bersama teman-temannya menaiki tangga menuju ruang kelas mereka. Merasakan firasat bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu, Sasuke beranjak untuk mengikuti mereka. Tetapi malangnya bagi Sasuke, sebelah lengannya direnggut oleh seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang acak-acakan.

"Teme! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Uzumaki Naruto, masih memegangi lengan Sasuke. Merasa tak ada perlunya menjawab, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya menuju ruang kelas, menemaninya. Lumayan, agar dirinya tak tampak seperti seorang penguntit wanita. Setidaknya ia bisa tampak seperti anak lain yang ingin menuju kelas untuk menyegarkan diri.

"Haah, akhirnya Gai-sensei memberi kita istirahat!" Sasuke bisa mendengar Yamanaka Ino berkata, kemudian disusul dengan gumaman "Setuju!" dari gadis-gadis lain, termasuk Sakura.

"Ya, sekarang kita bisa mengambil uang kita dan membeli minum!" Kali ini Tenten yang berbicara. Dan seiring kalimat itu berakhir, rombongan gadis itu memasuki ruang kelas 8-3 dengan lega. Mereka segera menyebar menuju tas mereka, merogoh dompet mereka dan mengantongi beberapa lembar uang.

Sakura menuju tempat duduknya dan membuka tas merahnya, kemudian meraba-raba sejenak untuk mencari dompetnya. Selama beberapa menit wajahnya tampak bahagia, tak sabar untuk membeli minum, tapi kemudian menit berikutnya, ekspresinya berubah total. Ia membuka mulut tasnya lebar-lebar dan memperhatikan bagian dalamnya dengan bingung. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa bukunya, kotak pensilnya, juga kantung baju gantinya, tetapi ia tak menemukan barang yang dicarinya.

"Kenapa, Sakura?" Ino bertanya, berjalan mendekat.

"Dompetku—aku lupa membawa dompetku, Ino!" pekik Sakura, panik mencari-cari.

"Tak apa-apa, Sakura. Kau bisa meminjam uangku," kata Ino menenangkan.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, Ino. Aku tak ingin merepotkan," katanya, memasukkan kembali buku-buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Hey, tapi katanya kau haus—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Kau pergi ke kantin saja. Aku tak apa-apa di sini. Nanti aku akan turun lagi."

"Benar?"

Sakura mengangguk tulus. "Tentu saja. Sana, nanti aku akan menyusul."

"Baik, kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu nanti, Sakura!" Ino melambaikan tangannya, berjalan menuju pintu kelas disusul dengan gadis-gadis lain.

Sakura berjalan dengan gontai, menarik kursi dan jatuh terduduk di atasnya. Sebenarnya ia menyesali kata-kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya itu—mengapa ia tak menerima saja tawaran baik Ino? Ah, tapi tak apalah. Ino sudah kelewat sering membantunya. Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam lipatan tangannya, menikmati efek dingin yang ditimbulkan dari pendingin ruangan. Lidahnya kering dan perutnya mulai mual. Bahkan kepalanya sudah sedikit berkunang-kunang. Andai saja tadi pagi ia tidak lengah... andai saja ia membawa dompet...

Ia mendengar suara 'tuk' samar di depannya, seakan sesuatu diletakkan di sana.

Awalnya ia tak acuh—mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya. Tapi kemudian rasa tak peduli itu digantikan oleh rasa penasaran yang semakin kuat—dan ia mendongak.

Betapa kagetnya ia ketika ia mendapati sebotol air mineral dingin terletak di mejanya, tepat di depan wajahnya. Bingung dan heran, ia segera duduk tegak. Tak ada orang di sekitarnya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah pintu kelasnya yang baru saja mengayun menutup—seperti ada yang baru membukanya.

Ingin berterimakasih kepada si pemberi-minum, Sakura berjalan keluar kelas dan membuka pintu. Nihil. Yang ia dapati hanyalah koridor yang kosong, tanpa tanda-tanda kehadiran manusia sedikit pun.

Sakura menutup kembali pintu kelas, tampak heran. Namun raut wajahnya itu segera berubah melihat botol mineral di tangannya. Segera ia membisikkan sebuah "_Arigatou_," pelan sebelum meneguk air yang tersedia di dalam botol plastik itu.

Tetapi sementara, di balik dinding-dinding ruang kelas, jika kau menyusuri koridor dan berbelok ke kanan, kau akan mendapati sebuah percakapan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Hey, Teme, aku tak menyangka kau baik hati sekali," puji Naruto setengah meledek, menyandarkan diri di dinding samping Sasuke. Yang diajak bicara malah diam saja seakan ia tak mendengar apa-apa. "Padahal itu uang jajan terakhirmu, kan? Hm?" kata Naruto lagi, menuntut meminta jawaban.

"Hn." Hanya itu respon yang diberikan Sasuke, menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain agar tak dapat dilihat Naruto.

"Teme, kau suka Sakura-chan, ya?" tanya Naruto jahil sembari terkikik, berusaha menatap wajah Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi, seperti delapan tahun yang lalu, Sasuke tak menjawab, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang sukar ditebak.

._-:-_.

Tidak seperti biasanya, koridor Sekolah Menengah Atas Konoha terlihat lengang, seakan sebuah portal waktu muncul dan menyesap semua murid ke dalamnya. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu niat Uchiha Sasuke untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri tempat itu. Tak ada yang bisa mengganggu kegiatan rutin Sasuke setiap istirahat periode pertama.

Sang Uchiha muda berhenti di tempatnya ketika ia mencapai perempatan koridor.

Sepertinya ia mendengar sesuatu. Samar, namun makin cepat. Makin keras. Makin dekat...

Dan detik berikutnya, Sasuke sudah tersungkur di lantai. Ia merasakan sesuatu menimpa dadanya. Ya, ia merasakan beban di sana. Perlahan, ia menampakkan iris _onyx_ penghipnotis-wanitanya dan menyaksikan pemandangan yang membuat dirinya ingin meraung senang sekaligus menautkan alis dengan duka. Tetapi duka itu menimbulkan hal lain, tentu. Perasaan ingin melindungi... bercampur dengan kemurkaan...

Raungan senang itu—seandainya Sasuke benar akan meraung—adalah karena Haruno Sakuralah yang menabraknya, terjatuh di atas dada Sasuke.

Dan duka yang digradasikan dengan kemurkaan itu adalah karena—oh, _Kami-Sama_—karena wajah Sakura dinodai airmata. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan putus-asa. Oh, Sasuke bersumpah ia melihat iris _emerald_ itu meredup. Sakura menarik napasnya perlahan, sangat perlahan, seolah tiap tarikan membuat segmen kecil dari dirinya runtuh. Sungguh, singa di dalam tubuh Sasuke tengah meraung geram sekarang. Berani-beraninya... siapa pun yang membuat Sakura seperti itu...

"Hey... Sakura," panggil Sasuke, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, membiarkan Sakura duduk di antara kedua kakinya. Ketika disadarinya yang dilakukan Sakura hanyalah mengisak, menunduk, dan mengisak lagi, ia meraih pundak Sakura dan menguncangnya perlahan. "Sakura, apa yang terjadi?"

"Sa-Sasori... Sasori..."

Suara itu pelan. Tipis, hanya mengambang di udara, kemudian hilang terbawa angin. Tetapi Sasuke mendengarnya. Dengan jelas. Dan otaknya mulai mencerna informasi, bekerja dengan gencar setelah melihat seperti apa Sakura sekarang.

Entahlah. Dirinya juga kehilangan kata-kata.

Sakura terlihat... hancur. Larut dalam kesedihan yang menyakiti dan perlahan hancur.

Gadis itu bangkit, ubun-ubunnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Sasuke sehingga lelaki itu bisa mencium aroma _cherry blossom_ yang menguar dari setiap helai rambut Sakura yang bergoyang pelan. Sakura mengusap air matanya, menatap Sasuke dengan nanar sebelum mengatakan, "Ma-Maaf... aku pergi dulu."

Sasuke masih terpaku setelah menyaksikan sosok Sakura yang tampak begitu rapuh berlari menyusuri koridor, kelihatannya menuju toilet perempuan. Otaknya sibuk bekerja, mencerna sepatah kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura: Sasori.

Pintu-pintu ruang kelas hanya tampak sebagai potret blur yang melintas di latar seiring kaki Sasuke menapak semakin cepat di lantai kayu, sementara riuh rendah obrolan murid-murid hanyalah _backsound_ yang menggema sekilas. Lelaki itu merasakan ia membentur pundak banyak orang, menginjak kaki yang tidak sedikit, namun ia tak peduli. Hanya ada satu wajah di pikirannya. Satu nama. Benaknya mengira-ngira apa yang orang itu perbuat. Hatinya geram dan orang itu akan membayar kesalahannya.

Sasuke tahu di mana ia berada.

Lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu sampai di ujung koridor—sebuah aula dimana banyak murid sedang berkumpul di sana. Sasuke menyorotkan irisnya ke satu ujung, di mana orang itu tengah tertawa tergelak bersama kelompoknya, tak menyadari bahwa seseorang di sini telah tak sabar untuk mencabik-cabiknya seperti kertas tisu.

"HEY, AKASUNA!" raung Sasuke, memanggil sebuah nama yang malah membuat dadanya serasa akan pecah oleh kemurkaan. "KAU!"

Yang dipanggil mendongak. Wajah tampan berambut merah itu malah tak menunjukkan sedikit pun ekspresi takut di wajahnya, begitu pula perasaan panik. Yang muncul hanyalah sebuah senyum licik meremehkan. "Masalah apa denganku, Uchiha?"

Sebentuk rasa jijik muncul ketika orang itu menyebut namanya. Tak sudi, sang Uchiha muda mencengkram kerah seragam Akasuna no Sasori, menyudutkannya ke dinding. Ditatapnya mata _hazel_ Sasori dengan marah.

"Kau..." Sasuke memulai, mempererat cengkramannya. Ia merasakan teman-teman Sasori mulai membentuk lingkaran kecil di sekelilingnya, siap jika sesuatu terjadi, tapi ia tak peduli. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?"

"Heh..." gumam Sasori, senyum yang menurut Sasuke menyebalkan itu terpeta lagi di wajahnya, menggoda Sasuke untuk mulai menyakitinya. "Gadis sialan itu, maksudmu? Kalau dia, sih—"

Kalimat Sasori terputus karena rupanya Sasuke telah hilang kesabaran—sebuah pukulan telah bersarang dengan _manis_ di pipi Sasori, menimbulkan rona kemerahan. Sasori bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi merosot ke lantai, menatap Sasuke murka.

"Kurang ajar kau, Uchiha!" teriak Sasori sebelum balas menonjok Sasuke. Sasuke tak mau kalah, ditendangnya bagian tubuh mana saja yang bisa dicapainya. Dan rasa sakit juga mulai menerjangnya seperti ia menyakiti Sasori di pipi, kepala, perut—

—Sasuke menemukan sebuah celah, pada detik berikutnya, ia sudah duduk di atas dada Sasori, tangan kirinya kembali mencengkram seragam Sasori, sementara tangan kanannya sudah membentuk tinju yang siap diluncurkan.

Ini yang terakhir—ia sudah siap menonjok ketika ia mendengar Sasori berkata.

"Kenapa? Kau _naksir_ perempuan sialan itu?"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke terdiam. Ia menurunkan kepalannya, melepaskan cengkramannya dari Sasori, dan berdiri. Dengan geram ia meninggalkan aula yang sempat menjadi arena _smack down_ sepuluh menit itu.

Dan di dalam hatinya, ia membenarkan ucapan Sasori.

.

_Kecuali bagian 'sialan' itu, tentu saja._

._-:-_.

Ruangan luas putih itu dipenuhi pendingin ruangan hingga suhunya mencapai delapan belas derajat celcius. Namun bagi Uchiha Sasuke, ruangan itu sama panasnya dengan oven. Berkali-kali ia mengusap peluh yang mengalir tak henti di pelipisnya. Ia gugup setengah mati.

Oh, tentu saja ia gugup, ini hari pernikahannya dengan gadis yang dua puluh tahun lalu ia sodori burung kertas buatan ibunya.

Betul. Haruno Sakura namanya dan dalam satu jam lagi, ia akan menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

Sasuke tak pernah berhenti membayangkan, selama dua puluh tahun, kapan hari ini akan datang di hidupnya. Namun sekarang, setelah ia benar-benar ada di dalam momen yang selalu ia kunjungi dalam mimpi, ia tak tahu bahwa rasanya akan menjadi secanggung ini.

Ia maju ke depan dan belakang di kursinya, membuat kursi itu berderit keras. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan mengarungi ruang tunggu pengantin pria, menjelajahi tiap sisinya dalam kegugupan. Setelah itu ia berhenti di depan cermin, mengamati dirinya sendiri dengan gugup. Ia membetulkan lagi dasinya yang baru saja ia betulkan lima menit lalu. Lalu ia menyisir rambut _deep blue-_nya dengan tangannya yang tak luput dari serangan gemetar. Ia meluruskan tuxedonya yang sudah selurus penggaris, membersihkan noda di lengannya—padahal tak ada noda di sana, dan sekali lagi, ia membetulkan dasinya.

Oh, para leluhur Uchiha, maafkan keturunanmu yang satu ini atas melanggar sikap Uchiha yang telah disandangnya selama ribuan tahun—sebuah tabu untuk kegugupan.

Sasuke tak pernah merasa segugup ini dalam hidupnya. Satu jam lagi, dirinya dan Sakura akan mengucapkan sumpah setia di depan pendeta, kemudian saling menyematkan cincin, dan dengan resmi mereka akan menjadi suami istri.

Dirinya larut dalam angan-angan, namun dalam sekejap ia sadar kembali.

Sumpah setia—bagaimana kalau ia lupa sumpahnya? Lalu, pertanyaan pendeta, "Apakah kau menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu?" tentu saja ia akan menjawab "Ya," tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apakah ia akan menolak? Lalu, pertanyaan satu lagi, "Bicaralah sekarang, atau selamanya tunda keberatanmu."

Tentu saja, bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Itu pertanyaan yang ditujukan bagi orang-orang yang menolak pernikahannya dengan Sakura. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengajukan keberatan? Bagaimana kalau seseorang dari keluarga Haruno menolak? Atau dari keluarganya sendiri? Jangan-jangan Sakura sendiri akan keberatan dengan ini.

_Kami-Sama, hentikan pikiran bodohmu itu, Uchiha Sasuke!—_Sasuke membatin, menutup matanya dan menghela napas panjang. _Kau sedang berpikiran kekanakan sekarang! Ayo, jernihkan kepalamu dan berpikirlah seperti seorang Uchiha! Demi apa pun, dalam satu jam lagi kau akan memberikan marga itu pada seseorang!_

Sasuke tengah membetulkan dasinya sekali lagi ketika Uchiha Itachi memasuki ruangan dalam tuxedonya sendiri, tampak bangga.

"Hey, adik manisku yang akan menikah. Tak kusangka, padahal dulu kau masih kecil sekali," sapanya dengan nada yang jahil, menepuk pundak Sasuke. Segera saja, Sasuke membasmi tangan Itachi yang bertengger di pundaknya.

"Itachi, jangan sentuh!" katanya, menyingkirkan tangan Itachi. "Nanti kusut!" Lalu Sasuke segera merapihkan kembali bagian yang disentuh Itachi.

Itachi meledak dalam tawa. "Hahahaha! Uchiha Sasuke, kau terlihat seperti orang yang benar-benar baru sekarang. Apa yang terjadi denganmu, eh? Kusut? Itu bukan dirimu. Apakah roh Sakura merasukimu, hm?" tanya Itachi, senyuman jailnya merekah.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia sibuk merapikan rambutnya _lagi_, menyisirnya dengan jemarinya, dan membetulkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi matanya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tak pakai _gel_ saja? Biasanya juga kau pakai, kan? Aku bisa membayangkan _headline_ koran lima tahun lagi, 'Uchiha Sasuke alias _Gel Man_, maniak _gel_ rambut terbesar di bumi'." Itachi merentangkan tangan seolah seiring tangannya berjalan, rentetan huruf akan tercetak setelahnya. Sasuke mendesis kesal.

"Hentikan itu, Itachi," ujar Sasuke, kedewasaannya kembali ke dirinya. "Aku sengaja tak memakai _gel_. Aku takut akan terlambat jika kupakai."

"Sampai menelantarkan _gel-_mu tersayang. Ckck..." Itachi tersenyum. Ia menepuk pundak Sasuke dan berjalan menuju pintu, menekan gagangnya. "_Well_, kau pasti sangat mencintai Sakura, ya?"

Seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu ruang tunggu pengantin pria, Uchiha Sasuke kembali membentuk senyum samarnya yang terhitung langka.

._-:-_.

Lelaki itu menggenggam setir mobilnya sambil menekan pedal gas dengan lelah. Mata _onyx-_nya terlihat letih, namun bibirnya masih memetakan sedikit sisa senyuman. Ia sudah melepas kancing jas hitamnya dan melonggarkan sedikit dasinya. Ah, pekerjaannya sungguh banyak.

Ia masih bisa tersenyum, teringat akan seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang menunggu kepulangannya ke rumah. Oh, tentu ia tak melupakan si kecil penerus marganya. Ia bisa membayangkan buah hatinya itu menghambur ke dalam pelukannya begitu ia mencapai pintu, dengan si wanita tersenyum, berdiri di belakangnya.

Dan tebakannya benar—selalu begitu. Ia memarkir mobil ke dalam garasinya, melewati halaman rumah yang dipeliharanya dengan rapih, dan menaiki undak-undakan menuju teras depannya, tangannya terulur, siap di gagang pintu.

Ia bisa mendengar sebuah teriakan yang teredam, namun tetap saja terdengar walaupun samar.

"Okaa-san! Aku bertaruh itu pasti Otou-san. Ia sudah pulang!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya. _Dan kau benar, bocah kecil. _Ia menekan gagang pintu, membiarkannya mengayun hingga terbuka.

Ia merasakan sepasang lengan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya mendekapnya, mengeratkan pelukannya. Sasuke balas memeluknya, menenggelamkan bibirnya di kepala berambut _deep blue_ itu.

"_Tadaima_," bisiknya.

"_Okaeri_, Otou-san," balas sebuah suara yang ia kenali sebagai tiruan dari suaranya sendiri. Uchiha Ryuu melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke, sekarang berbalik ke Haruno Sakura—sekarang Uchiha Sakura, yang berdiri menyandar di dinding ruang depan, sedari tadi menonton acara penyambutan suaminya dengan sebuah senyum geli terpasang.

"Lihat, kan? Okaa-san, tebakanku benar! Otou-san pulang!" Ryuu berseru kecil, melompat girang. "Nah, sekarang, Okaa-san bayar aku!" tagihnya, menyodorkan telapak tangannya dalam gestur meminta. Sakura hanya mengacak rambut putra semata wayangnya itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bayaranmu akan datang dalam bentuk makan malam, bocah muda," katanya, berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan membantunya melepas jasnya. "_Okaeri_, Sasuke." katanya menyambut, diikuti sebuah ciuman lembut yang singkat di bibir Sasuke.

Ryuu menyahut dalam bentuk suara jijik, "_Ew!_" katanya, kabur ke ruang keluarga.

"Lihatlah bagaimana anak kita tumbuh, Sakura." Sasuke berkata, melepas dasinya.

Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Sudah enam tahun, Sasuke. Kurasa kita membesarkannya dengan baik."

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia berjalan ke ruang keluarga diikuti Sakura, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal. ia memperhatikan si Uchiha junior yang tengah menerbangkan pesawat-pesawatannya, mengelilingi ruangan luas itu.

Sasuke merasakan lengan Sakura mengalungi lehernya.

"Aku sangat lelah, Sakura. Para karyawan bekerja dengan lamban hari ini. Kami benar-benar kehabisan waktu. Sungguh beruntungnya aku bisa pulang tepat waktu untuk makan malam," kata Sasuke, mendesah lemah.

"Sama denganku. Masih ada cucian yang belum kering gara-gara hujan deras kemarin, dan aku menghabiskan seharian menjemurnya di halaman belakang," sahut Sakura, terdengar sama lelahnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah menawarimu untuk menyewa pembantu?"

"Dan bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu berulang kali bahwa aku masih ingin mengerjakan segala hak sebagai istri sendiri sebelum aku tak mampu lagi?"

"Keras kepala dan mandiri, seperti biasanya." Sasuke mendengus. "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang mencuci piring malam ini. Bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke, mendongak untuk mendapati wajah penolakan Sakura.

"Tak perlu, Sasuke. Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini," tolak wanita itu halus.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku merasa ada perlunya untuk membantu dengan pekerjaan rumah. Kumohon, biarkan aku membantu."

"Uchiha Sasuke? Memohon untuk mencuci piring?" ucap Sakura setengah meledek. _Oke, memang terdengar konyol jika dijabarkan seperti itu._ "Aku tak pernah menyesal menikahimu."

Sekarang Sasuke merasa sedikit berpuas hati. "Oke," ujarnya menyetujui. Lengan Sakura melonggar, kemudian berat di pundak Sasuke pun menghilang. Ia mengerling punggung Sakura yang menjauh menuju dapur. Dan sekarang, si kecil Ryuu yang ganti menghampirinya, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Otou-san," panggilnya, terdengar sedikit resah.

"Ya? Ada apa, Ryuu?" Sasuke berkata, memandang putranya hangat.

"Ano... aku ingin bertanya." Ryuu melanjutkan, menaikkan satu alisnya dan tampak seolah ia sedang meminta persetujuan.

"Tanyalah." Sasuke mengangguk.

Ryuu menghela napas. "Otou-san... cinta sama Okaa-san, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Muncul setelah tujuh tahun.

_Lagi-lagi_, Sasuke tak menjawab. _Lagi-lagi_, ia memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lain.

Dan _lagi-lagi_, ia hanya tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

_Orang bilang, aku cinta kau,_

_.

* * *

_

_._

_Dan jawabanku: senyuman.

* * *

_

**-OWARI-

* * *

**

Luth: Semoga sukaaa! Ini mayoritas yang ngerjain Natcu loooh! Saya hanya own the idea dan editing EYD dan typonya :D keren sekali fictnya natcuu xD *gelundungan*

Natsu: Yep, semoga suka :3 Ah nggak, justru Mbak Luth yang hebat untuk memunculkan ide seperti ini. Typoku waktu itu banyak dan Mbak Luth membetulkan semuanya. Praises for her! *tebar bunga*APA*

.

_Mind to review?_


End file.
